


Fading

by bouquets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: “Hey…” her voice came sweetly. “Just go. Leave me here, and save the world.”





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Forces angst. Sorry not sorry?

Amy stayed steadfast and true—not even war seemed to be enough to make her change her mind.

He liked that about her.

But the sad truth was that Amy truly, genuinely, believed she’d never meet his level. She would never be as _good_ as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Never as fast… He’d reply she should be _proud_ she can keep up.

Never as tough… he’d argue she was stronger.

Never had enough faith in herself… Ah, well. He’d have to give her that one at the moment.

But when it comes to matters of the heart, Amy Rose was the gold star example. She was so _free_ with her love, something Sonic admittedly had trouble with.

It all baffled him. He loved being a hero—so why did it hurt when she pointed out his accomplishments? There was never a need for it to be a competition.

Maybe, it was because he loved her.

…No, that couldn’t be it.

* * *

“Hey, champ,” she teased, watching him stretch in the morning.

Even in the most mundane of tasks, she saw him as a hero.

“You my coach or something?” Sonic grinned once he heard her voice.

“Maybe. Who’s asking?” She shared his smile, laughing to herself.

“Just me, no one special.” His gaze softened as she scrunched up her face in a cute pout. Before she could protest, he continued, running his hands through his quills. “So, coach, want to try out a new technique?”

Amy raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a huge line of badniks coming in thataway,” he points out towards the sunrise. “…Double boost through them with me?”

“Y-you think I can?” Amy hesitated.

“Uh, duh,” he snickered, wanting to share his confidence in that moment. In the back of his head, he realized that Amy used to never waver. After he returned… things had been different. The months he was trapped seemed to rattle her if she thought too long. Now, every time he was out fighting, she chose to be on standby instead.

It was his turn to pout. “What’s wrong? The Amy I know never asked for permission to kick robot butt.”

Amy’s face went blank. He was right.

“Hey… How long has it been since you were out there, Amy?”

“I did a lot of fighting while we thought you were… gone,” she admitted quietly. “I was reckless,” she averted her eyes, afraid to meet his gaze. “But you’re here now. So the Resistance is doing just fine with me radioing in.”

“We _do_ need the organization,” he said. “But could you help me take out these metal punks before they make a mess?”

“Sonic, I—”

“Please.”

She nodded, gingerly. “I can’t say no to you,” she groaned.

She’d tell him later, Amy told herself.

* * *

He only understood her reservations when it was too late. Amy turned towards Sonic as they attacked the approaching robots, and it was like she looked right through him. She only saw a threat to peace—peace… a concept she had almost entirely forgotten.

She fought with a fire he had never seen before, and it _scared _him. The delicate lace of her dress was singed by sparks and smeared with grease, yet she didn’t even blink.

He gulped. _What happened to Amy? _He stared, distracted by what she would call misplaced concern.

“Amy!” he screamed, trying to alert her to the the bomb careening towards them, but his cry came a second too late.

She had knocked it away with her hammer. The force of the impact dragged her heels backwards as she pushed with all her might. Ironically, had he been any faster in trying to rescue her, they would have been goners.

Sighing, she crumpled to the ground in an exhausted heap.

* * *

Amy woke up sore and dazed. She stumbled to her feet, desperate to defend the base from any more attacks.

“Ngh…” she groaned. “Let’s get back and finish them off.”

“Stop.”

“Wh—?”

“You can’t throw yourself into something as dangerous as that without help!” Sonic said, grabbing her by the shoulders. He gripped her tightly to make sure she was really there.

“You’ve _really_ been gone a long time…” Amy said, looking past him, up at the sky.

“The Amy I know would make sure she had her friends behind her,” he tried to reason.

“Friends?” she asked incredulously. “This is _war_, Sonic.”

“It’s still important that you’re alive!” he tried to reason.

“You’re the first to say that,” she cut in bluntly. “You’re the _only_ one to say that.”

Sonic bit his lip. “Amy…”

“Everyone fought _for_ you, but I was fighting to _somehow_ justify how much of a _waste_ I’ve been,” Amy shook her head. “Look at me wasting my time…”

Despite the brush with death, Amy didn’t even blink. The same steadfastness he so admired felt like a knife to the chest.

“I fight because I have nothing more to lose. Might as well be all I’m good for, alright?”

“Are you crazy? You could have died there!” Sonic could feel himself shaking. The fear of losing someone right in front of him had never loomed closer.

Amy grit her teeth. “That last month… before you escaped, everyone _really_ thought you died. I was still coming to terms that I would live my entire life knowing you never loved me back.”

Sonic was shocked to silence. Realizing this immediately, his face softened.

“_Do_ you love me, Sonic?”

She caught him off guard, to say the least. To confess something like that… Sonic wasn’t prepared. He tried to speak, to say anything at all to ease the situation.

“The day we thought we lost you, I lost any hope I had to survive. I don’t need to survive anymore. So you don’t have to pretend to care just so you don’t hurt my feelings anymore.”

“I… I care about you so much, Amy,” he scrambled, barely processing the situation. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most.”

“It hurt a lot. I-I missed you more than you’d believe!” she shouted with what was left of her vigor, then looked away sheepishly. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I feel like… I still do…”

Amy lost her footing and weakly accepted that she lacked the energy to stand. She was fading fast. He put all his weight on her wounds, the blood creeping towards his gloves through the fabric.

“Hey…” her voice came sweetly. “Just go. Leave me here, and save the world.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he grunted. “You’re _seriously_ injured Amy.”

“I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you,” she continued. “Especially because of me.” Amy’s eyes darted around, looking past him at the robot wreckage surrounding them.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Sonic said. His lip quivered. “Amy, please. Please hold on. I’m here now, for what it’s worth.”

“I did alright, right?” She seemed so distant.

“This whole… _everything_ is going to fall apart without you,” he argued. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they failed to fall.

“It’s fine. The resistance has Knuckles.”

“I’m _definitely_ not kissing Knuckles when this is finally over.”

She laughed dryly. She wasn’t sure how much longer she can stay conscious.

Quickly, with the same urgency she’s so familiar with, he leaned in. She closed her eyes, obliging to the sudden affection.

“You only save those for the worst of times, huh,” she asked moments after their lips part.

“I’m the worst,” he admitted. Her weak smile was enough to make him soar.

Maybe… it _was_ because he loved her. He shook his head.

The way she laughed after that… he just hoped they could survive long enough so he could hear it again.


End file.
